


Pilliowcase

by kyvjin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyvjin/pseuds/kyvjin
Summary: StellJun after the ECQ in a nutshell.
Relationships: Stell Ajero/John Paulo Nase, Stell/Sejun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Pilliowcase

**Author's Note:**

> • First time writing a smut T__T  
> • Errors ahead! (too lazy to proofread)  
> • Enjoy! ;>  
> • There might be a part 2 :>

It’s been months since Stell and Sejun last saw each other. But it felt like years. Good thing the pandemic is over, he missed Sejun, his kisses and of course, his touches.

Stell was so excited that he arrived at their condo an hour early than their call time. He laid at their couch feeling a bit nervous. He was so excited at the thought of seeing and touching Sejun again. He groaned and felt something throb down there.

“Ahh...” Stell sighed and cupped his growing tent. He rubbed it up and down, wanting ease himself a bit. He threw his pants somewhere in the room and started to stroke his throbbing manhood. 

“A-ahh... S-sejun...” Stell closed his eyes and continued stroking himself, imagining Sejun’s lips around his cock.

He kept stroking his cock, faster and faster, visualizing Sejun’s hands and lips wrapped around him.

“U-ugh S-sejun... F-fuck—“ Stell’s breathing became heavy. A few more strokes then he came, his cum squirting all over his shirt and the pillow beside him.

“Shit kailangan kong linisin ‘to baka may dumating—“ Stell stood up and removed the pillow case, and was taken aback when he heard their condo’s door open.

Stell panicked, not knowing where he threw his pants. “Shit sa’n ko ba nahagis ‘yon—“

“May tao na ba di— Stell?” It was too late, Stell didn’t even get to wear his boxers, he’s standing in front of Sejun, half naked.

“S-sejun ang aga mo ata—“ Stell was cut off by Sejun pushing him to couch, sitting on his thighs.

“You missed me that much? Stell? You couldn’t wait any longer?” Sejun kissed Stell’s jaw down to his collarbones and started nibbling on the exposed skin, leaving marks all over.

“Mamaya mo na hanapin pants mo, Stell, ‘di mo pa naman gagamitin.” Sejun kept leaving marks all over Stell’s neck, which made Stell’s cock rock hard.

“Ahhh... S-sejun... baka dumating na sila Josh—“ Sejun smirked and unbuttoned Stell’s shirt.

“Hmm ‘di mo ba naisip yan bago ako dumating? Pa’no kung hindi ako nauna sa kanila? Pa’no kung hindi ko inutusan yung tatlo?” Stell couldn’t help himself and unbuckled Sejun’s pants, eager to undress the guy sitting on his thighs.

“Mamaya na Stell...” Sejun removed Stell’s hand on his belt buckle.

“Ha? S-sejun bakit—“ He was cut off by Sejun devouring his lips, their tongues battling for dominance.

Curses and moans filled their living room, Sejun could feel Stell’s cock get harder and harder under him. He smirked, he knows how Stell hates it when their moment comes to a halt. Maybe I should tease him a bit? He thought.

He took Stell’s shaft and started stroking it slowly.

“Ugh... S-sejun... k-keep going.” Stell closed his eyes threw his head back in pleasure.

Sejun kissed Stell from his neck, jaw, then earlobes, nibbling on it.

“Stell... parating na sila Josh... mamaya na natin tuloy.” Sejun whispered to Stell and stood up. Fixing his hair and pants.

“Sejun what the fuck?!”

“Magbihis ka na, they’ll be here in like, 10 minutes.” Sejun chuckled seeing Stell’s reaction.

“Lagot ka sa’kin mamaya.” Stell said after he took his shirt off and wore his pants, then left the room to wash the pillowcase.


End file.
